1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hard disk drives (HDDs); and, more particularly, it relates to synchronization that includes indicating the data portions within signals employed within such HDDs.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, many varieties of memory storage devices (e.g. disk drives), such as magnetic disk drives are used to provide data storage for a host device, either directly, or through a network such as a storage area network (SAN) or network attached storage (NAS). Typical host devices include stand alone computer systems such as a desktop or laptop computer, enterprise storage devices such as servers, storage arrays such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) arrays, storage routers, storage switches and storage directors, and other consumer devices such as video game systems and digital video recorders. These devices provide high storage capacity in a cost effective manner.
When processing information that is read from (or that will be written to) a storage media of a HDD, oftentimes there is an indication provided within the portion of information to indicate a transition between a preamble portion and a data portion. The preamble and the data portion are sometimes given other names in the art (e.g., the data portion can be referred to as payload). This indication can be referred to as a sync mark, sometimes referred to as a synchronization mark or an address mark, which allows a device to know where the data portion begins and where the preamble portion ends when processing information.
There is a need in the art for a better means by which sync marks (e.g. synchronization marks/address marks) may be identified and constructed for use within HDDs.